Power Rangers Light Forces
by Scream12345678910
Summary: Five high school students are chosen to fight evil knowed as Etrikan who is planning turn earth in the dark world.
1. Chapter 1

I write my own fanfiction called ,, Power Rangers Light Forces . I need rangers for this fanfiction. (Rangers colors can be red , yellow , blue , white and pink)

Name:

Age:(from 15 - 18)

Color:

Zord: (zords are mythical beasts)

Ability:

Personallity: 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my choices for the OC'S . I chosed NewYorker2012 , MarvelAvengersFan2012, Icewings13 , ShadowDrago6 and k drama queen characters

* * *

Name: Mason Kennan

Age:18

Color: Red

Zord: Phoenix

Ability: create burst of light/energy

Personallity: brave, take charge, leader, calm under pressure, blames himself when others are hurt, never can be good enough for himself

Appearance : short brown hair, blue eyes, 6'2"

* * *

Name: Sophia (Sophie) Grace Ramirez

Age: 16

Hair: Black, long and wavy

Eyes: Brown and almond shaped

Height: 5'6"

Weight: !39 lbs

Color: Yellow

Zord: Unicorn

Ability: Healing abilities and empathy (read/control other's emotions)

Personallity: Sophia is usually a sweet, even tempered girl. She can have a firey temper and will put aside her safety if someone she loves is in danger. She is brave and extremely loyal to her friends.

* * *

Name: Aden Sheernia

Age: 17

Color: Blue

Zord: Centar

Ability: Has lightning powers that can somehow react to his emotions

Personallity: He's likes to keep his emotions in check since its connected to his lightning powers so his closed in and shy but really smart in robotic and computer engeneering. Also he is very geeky and neady about pokemon, power rangers, and digimon.

Appearance: he has reddish brown hair with black eyes, height at 5'4, and has an Irish accent cause he's well Irish

* * *

Name- Karissa Ann James

Age- 16

Color- Pink

Zord- Pegasus

Ability- to control light and shoot light beams from her hands

Personality- she's super sweet and bubbly but she has a quick temper. She lives to be on stage and loves to dance. She is one of the nicest persons you'll meet unless you make her mad then she freaks out. She hates her father because he used to hit her and her mom but then he went to jail but now he is maybe going on parole and Karissa is super scared of what her father will do.

* * *

Name: Zeke Drake

Age: 15

Color: White

Zord: Gryphon

Ability: Can react faster than many humans.

Personality: Zeke is kind and generous, and never leaves anyone who needs help. Likewise, he has many friends, but he hangs out on his own. However, he does interact occassionally with a choice select of people.

* * *

To others I want say that I am sorry for not chosing your characters but maybe next time you be lucky .


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark night . Young 17 years old boy with short brown hair , blue eyes . Boy was in the blue pajamas . He was walking thought the forest . He three times turned around to see if he was alone in the forest or not . But soon somebody grabbed him from back . Boy turned around and saw strange black creature with purple , black and white jewers around his body . Jewers also have spikes on them . Black creature kicked boy in stomach and soon he with really powerfull strength send him to fly to the next tree and hit his head in one of trees . But soon boy stand and attacked black creature hitting his face with his both of his arms . But black creature grabbed boy arms and start break them . Boy started scream in pain as his arms bones start broke . Until there was flash of the light and giant red pheonix appered from nowhere . Boy looked in Pheonix with happy face thinking that Pheonix save him from this monster .And soon pheonix started attack black creature with fire balls from his giant wings . Black creature looked angry in the phenonix and soon stopped break boy arms and dissapeared in purple light . Boy looked in giant pheonix with happy look but soon giant Pheonix fly away from him . Boy again looked around if he now was alone but soon he started hear strange noises in his head . Noises become louder , louder every time . And soon boy open his eyes in the room and soon he saw alarm clock that showed 7:15 . Boy turned alarm clock off.

* * *

Young girl with brown hair and blue eyes was walking though same forest that boy was walking in his dream . Girl was in the pink/white dress and green shoes and blue necklace on her . Girl was walkink really fast but not running with blue necklace on neck . But soon somebody grabbed girl . Girl turned around same black creature that attacked boy in his dream earlier . Girl looked in black creature eyes and saw that they was filled with angry and hater . Girl was really scared and soon black creature trow her in one of trees with his strength . Girl looked and saw that creature was walking next to her with giant black knife in his hand . Girl was trying to stand but soon she find that her left leg was broke in the rocks . Black creature walked next to her and raised his knife to stab her until ground start shake . Soon black creature turned around and saw giant pegasus running in his direction . Pegasus stopped few mettars from them and started shooting strange pink beam in the black creature and black creature knife fell of his hand on the ground . Black creature looked in Pegasus with angry look and soon disappeared in the purple light . Soon Pegasus walked close to girl but stopped . Girl looked in Pegasus and smiled to him. But soon girl open her eyes in the bed and soon she started looked around .

* * *

It was really bright morning . Kids about 14-18 years old was walking thought the school doors . Soon same boy who have dream earlier walked in the school . Boy now was in red jacket , black pants and in black shoes . Soon next to boy runned same girl who have dream to . She was in same dress (except now she was without necklace)

,,Hello Mason . ,, - girl said to boy knowed as Mason

,,Hello Karissa . ,, - Mason said to girl knowed as Karissa.

Soon next to them walked black haired girl and blue eyes in the blue jacket , black pants and white shoes . She was 16 years old.

,,So how you doing ? ,, - girl asked Mason and Karissa.

,,Fine Sophie . How you ? ,, - Karissa asked girl named Sophie.

,,Not really good , last night dream horrible nightmares . ,, -Sophie answered.

,,What nightmares ? ,, - Mason asked Sophie.

,,Well about strange black monster that attacked me . ,, - Sophie answered.

Mason looked in her and start thing . What if Sophie dreamed same dream as I . How that can be possible . It can't be really can't be maybe I am wrong . Soon Mason saw that Karissa have him strange look.

,,Mason are you okay ? ,, - Karissaa asked him with strange look on her face.

,,Yes Karrisa everything fine . ,, - Mason answered .

,,So what you was dreaming about ? ,, - Sophie asked Mason.

,,About nothing . ,, - Mason answered to her but it was all lie . Mason was afraid to tell her what he also dreamed black creature . Event throught it was impossible that creature was same .

Soon bell start ring .

,,So guys meet you later . ,, - Karissa said as walked in the another direction that Sophie and Mason .

Soon Sophie and Mason with another students in one of class and sitted down . Soon boy reddish brown hair and black eyes boy . In the white jacket and blue pants and white shoes walked in class and sitted next to Mason . Mason looked in the boy and smiled . Boy have Mason smile to and soon boy looked in Sophie who was speaking with some girls . But soon everybody stopped speaking when middle age woman walked in class and stundets started look that her .

,,Hello students . Today we speak about Cold War ,, - middle age woman said to students .

* * *

Karissa was in another class who looked like lab . She was sitting next to boy who was have white hairs and green eyes . Boy was in the white jackett and red pants . His shoes was purple color . Boy was youngest in class only 15 years old . Other students in class was 16 years old.

,,Zeke can I ask you one question ? ,, - Karissa asked boy now knowed as Zeke.

,,Go on . ,, - Zeke said.

,,You do last night don't dream nothing strange ? ,, - Karissa asked Zeke.

,,No . Why you ask ? ,, - Zeke answered and asked Karissa.

,,Because last night I dreamed about strange black creature who atacked me . And today I learned that Sophie dreamed black creature to . And I think that Mason dreamed it to because he act really strange when he heared about Sophie dream . ,, - Karissa said to Zeke .

,,Karissa it's only dream . Everybody has them . ,, - Zeke said to her .

,,But you don't find that strange that we dreamed same thing ? ,, - Karissa asked Zeke.

,,No . Because Is impossible to dream same thing . ,, - Zeke said to her.

And soon man about 20-30 years old with black hairs and glasses walked in the classroom . He was in the lab coat.

It was room with many walls make from many green jewels . Soon room doors opened and same black creature from Mason and Karissa dreams walked in . Soon black creature sitted on the chair who was made from diamons . Soon in the room walked woman with black , white and red hairs and purple eyes . Woman ear was like cat.

,,So my lord we finally back . ,, - woman said .

,,Yes Veronica ,, - said black creature to woman knowed as Veronica

,,So lord what are our plans ? ,, - Veronica asked black creature.

,,Firs of all we need find my best general Magnus and after that we start earth taking plans . ,, - black creature answered.

After school Mason and boy who was sitting next to him now was in cafetaria sitting on same table . Soon in cafetaria walked Sophie and sit next to them.

,,So Where Zeke and Karissa ? ,, - Sophie asked.

,,Karissa in dancing practice and Zeke I really don't know ,, - Boy answered looking in Sophie with happy face

Soon Mason looked in boy.

,,Aden what you dreamed last night ? ,, -Mason asked in boy now knowed as Aden.

,,About some black creature and giant centar that save me from the creature . ,, - Aden answered in Mason question.

,,Wait I dreamed giant unicorn who also save me from black creature to . ,, - Sophie said and soon she looked in Mason and asked him - ,, You have dream last night to or not ? ,,

Mason nobbed .

,,You know it's really weird because we all three have same dreams . ,, - Aden said.

Soon they saw that Karissa and Zeke was walking in cafetaria from cafetaria window . Mason looked in Aden and Sophie.

,,I think we need keep our dreams secret from them. ,, - Mason said.

,,Agreed . ,, - Sophie and Aden said same times.

Soon Karissa and Zeke walked in cafetaria .

* * *

Veronica and her lord was speaking with creature and blue armors around his body (except head who was red color) . His eyes was like black or green color .

,,So lord Etrikan , why you called me ? ,, - armored creature asked his boss named Etrikan.

,,Magnus you are one of me powerfull generals and warriors that was on me side when I first try take over earth ,, - Etrikan said to his general knowed as Magnus.

,,Yes me lord we fail that time . ,, - Magnus said .

,,Yes Magnus , but this time everything will be differance . And we don't fail like last time . We take control of the earth . And this time no one stop us from doing that ,, . - Etrikan answered.

That Etrikand looked in Veronica .

,,Veronica start make Vutwmers for me army . ,, - Etrikan order Veronica as she left room .

* * *

It was morning and Zeke was walking though city until he heared strange noises . Zeke turned around to see that many blue creatures was atacking peoples . Zeke looked surprised in the creatures . And soon he start run in creature directions and grabbed one of creatures and kicked it . Creture fly few metres . Soon few creatures surrounded Zeke . And Zeke start kicking them with his legs and every time Zeke hit the creatures they fell on ground . But soon one of creatures run next to Zeke and hit him in face and Zeke fly few matres until he hit one of buildings walls and fell on ground . Zeke soon looked and saw that all creatures dissappeared in purple light . Zeke stand from ground.

* * *

Etrikan looked from tv how creatures fought with Zeke earlier . Soon Etrikan turned of tv and looked in Vernoica and Magnus who was standing next to him.

,,Who was that kid ? ,, - Etrikan asked .

,,I really don't know . But he is really brave . ,, - Veronica said .

,,He looked like one of those warriors that destroyed you . ,, - Magnus said .

,,But not . He normal mortal human . And he not treat for us . ,, - Etrikan said .

,,So what we do now ? ,, - Veronica asked.

,,Get ready Vutwmers for another attack . ,, - Etrikan said to her.

* * *

Karissa , Sophie , Aden and Mason was in cafetaria talking until Zeke runned in it really fast.

,,You don't believe what just happned in city . ,, - Zeke said it.

,,And what happened ? ,, - Aden asked.

,,I was in city and soon I saw strange creatures that attacking peoples . ,, - Zeke said.

,,Do those creatures was black color ? ,, - Karissa asked.

,,No . They was blue color . ,, - Zeke answered.

Soon Mason , Aden and Sophie have Karissa strange look.

,,What ? ,, - Karissa asked them.

,,You also have dream about black creature or not and giant mystical beast ? ,, - Aden asked.

,,Yes . Wait a minute you mean you all three also have same dream like mine ? ,, - Karissa asked.

And Sophie , Aden and Mason nobbed in same time.

,,That really weird ? ,, - Zeke said.

They that they was watching black haired man with white eyes . Who was in black jacket , black pants and white shoes . Soon black haired man walked next to them.

,,Hello Mason , Sophie , Zeke , Aden and Karissa . ,, - Man said to them .

,,Who are you and how you know our names ? ,, - Aden asked man.

,,My name are George and I know you names because you are those who help me stop Etrikan . ,, - Man now knowed as George said to them.

,,Who are Etrikan ? ,, - Karissa asked.

,,We can't speak about him here , we need go in my house . ,, - George said to them.

* * *

Well this was my first chapter in this story . So please tell what you think about it .


	4. Chapter 4

Mason , Karissa , Zeke , Aden and Sophie was together with George in building made made from metal . Building color was silver with only few windows on him and and only one doors to enter in it . Door color was brown . They was in one of building rooms . Room was dark blue color and ceiling was make from glass so you can see sky from it . There was two tables . One was dark blue color and with computer on it and another table was brown color with 7 chairs next it . All chairs was black color . George sit on one of chair , other fallow him and does the same.

,,So why , are we here ? ,, - Zeke asked .

,,You all are descent of warriors that fought again lord Etrikan , 5000 years ago . ,, - George said.

,,Who is that lord Etrikan ? ,, - Mason asked confused

,,He was evil lord of tribe called Mustin . They only purpose was take control of the earth . No matter what happened to normal humans . But your ancestor was strong so they killed all Mustins and lord Etrikan . But now somehow , Etrikan returned from his death . ,, - George explained to others .

,,And what we supposted do with him ? ,, - Zeke asked.

,,You all five have mystical beast power that lied in your soul . You see those dreams that you was dreaming was warning that Etrikan returned and that you only can stop him . And those mystical beast that you see in your dreams was sing what your power are . ,, - George said .

,,Wait a second , I don't have any dream about mystical beast or something like that . ,, - Zeke said.

,,Wait if we all have dreams that , why Zeke don't have them ? Did he are no descent of the those warriors ? ,, - Karrisa asked George looking in him comfused .

,,I can make sure that he really are descent . But why he don't have dream , I really have no idea . But maybe it's are because of his age . You see you all are 16 and 17 years old like was those warriros that fought Etrikan , but Zeke are only 15 years old . Maybe his mystical beast powers are not actived yet . ,, - George explained.

Soon George stand from chair and walked next to his computer . He soon press few buttons on him . And soon on Mason , Karissa , Zeke , Aden and Sophie fingers appear difference color ring . Mason (red) , Karrisa (pink) , Zeke (white) , Aden (blue) and Sophie (blue) . Everybody looked in rings surprised.

,,Who is that ? ,, - Aden asked still looking in his ring .

,,This are light rings . With help of them you become Power Rangers Light Force,, - George said but was cut by Aden.

,,Power Rangers ? ,, - Aden asked surpised as he start look in George.

,,Yes you become Power Rangers Light Force . All you need to is touch you rings and say Light Go . And that you be chanced in Light Force rangers ,, - George explained to them .

But soon Zeke stand from his chair and walked next to George . Soon he pullet ring from his finger and have it to George .

,,Have it . I don't need that thing . So have it . ,, - Zeke said.

,, But you are chosed not me . ,, - George said.

,,Yes . yes stop something called Etrikan from taking control of the earth . But you see it's all sound crazy . Please don't be angry , but I don't want do anyting with this crazy Etrikan thing and with the ranger thing . ,, - Zeke said.

,,But Zeke . ,, - Karissa said as she looked surprised

Zeke don't said anything and soon he walked in door direction open them and walked outside . Karissa looked in the doors with sad look . Zeke soon was standing outside . He thought to himself ._ Is he really crazy or thing that other are crazy . Good that I don't believe his lie about that stupid Ranger thing , like other does . Other are so crazy and believe stupid lies like that_ . And soon Zeke started walk away from building .

* * *

Etrikan was watching everything thought TV next to him stand Veronica and Magnus .

,,You see that ? ,, - Etrikan asked them looking really happy.

,,Yes , that boy turned down George offer . He is really smart one . ,, - Magnus said.

,,Yes Magnus you right and you know that that mean ? ,, - Etrikan asked again.

,,No . ,, - Magnus said.

,,That mean that there are just four rangers not five but four . And this don't be hard for us to take control of earth this time . ,, - Magnus said.

,,I don't thing that . Four are still to strong for us . ,, - Veronica said.

,,So that why , you my dear Veronica, send Vutwmers in differance places and start our main plan to take control of the earth . ,, - George said.

,,Yes sir . ,, - Veronica said and walked away.

* * *

Mason , Karrisa , Aden and Sophie was speaking with George who now was sitting on chair again .

,,George how did you know everything ? ,, - Aden asked.

,,You see my grandfather tell me about king that was called Robert . He was king that lead those warriors in the war but was killed by Etrikan during first battle . My grandfather always was saying that king Robert was my acensor . ,, - George said.

But soon they rings start shine bright.

,,What is going on ,, - Karissa asked.

George soon stand from chair and runned next to computer press few buttons on it and there appear map on it . On map soon appered three differance right in differance places.

,,That weird . There are three attacks . One of attack are in your school . Another in the park and the last are in the cafetaria . ,, - George said.

,,So let split and let go . ,, - Mason said .

After some time Mason and Karissa appear in cafetaria and saw that Vutwmers was attacking humans . Soon Mason runned next to one of Vutwmers and kicked him with his leg and Vutwmers fell on ground . Soon another Vutwmer attacked Mason but Mason kicked him really hard so he flies and fell on table . Mason looked in fallen Wutwmer with happy look and that he start looking in people's that was running from cafetaria in streets . Karissa was kickig Wutwmers with her legs and they fell on ground really easy. She that hit few Wutwmers with her fist . Mason was surrounded by Wutwmers , he kicked them all and they all fell on ground . But soon few Wutwmers stand up and grabbed Mason arms and started broke them . Mason start scream in pain and soon his arms started glow red light and soon Wutwmers that was holding him start burn in flames and stop holding him and fell on ground . Mason looked in burning Wutwmer and soon he looked in his arms

,,Wow ,, - He said and smiled .

That he looked in another Wutwmers and start shooting them with fireballs from his arms and they fell on ground burning to death . Karissa was hiting Vutwmers with her fist but soon Mason shoot in them fireballs and they fell on ground and started burning . Soon Karissa looked to Mason and smiled

,,Great job . ,, - Karissa said .

,,Thanks . ,, - Mason said .

* * *

**Sorry that you need wait to long . I just was out of idea. I don't know when next chapter will be writted . Also please read and rewiev .**


End file.
